Promise Of Reunion
by Semut
Summary: Hanya sebuah tempat aneh, dan berlanjut ke—


**Promise Of Reunion**  
_By __Semut_**  
**_Disclaimer __Kouri_

* * *

_Kegelapan menyertaiku._

_Aku tak tahu persis dimana aku sedang berada saat ini._

Aku membuka mataku. Melihat jelas apa yang ada di depanku, sekarang.

Seperti awal dugaan. Kegelapan. Ruang kosong.

Hanya itu.

Kalau tidak salah—seingatku—Garry mengajakku kesini—ke tempat yang entah apa namanya.

Mungkin dia membawaku kesini lalu membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu—dengan membuatku kehilangan kesadaran.

Dengan tangan mungilku, aku meraba-raba sekitar, mencari sumber cahaya.

Ini sudah tiga tahun semenjak insiden '_terjebak'_ itu.

Aku masih meraba-raba sekitar ruangan gelap ini. _Percuma_. Aku lalu berdiri, dan kusadari tempat yang sedang aku duduki adalah tumpukan jerami. Aku menerka-nerka tempat ini—kemungkinan—sebuah gudang. Gudang yang besar.

_Awas kau, Garry!_

Dengan sedikit rasa takut, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan tak tentu arah. Mencoba menemukan jalan keluar—namun, aku tak yakin aku dapat menemukannya.

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan ketika aku tersandung sesuatu. Otomatis aku terjatuh, dan memeluk dinding yang berada di depan.

_Sakit!_

Aku terbangun—mencoba tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang disebabkan benturan di kepala.

Kuraba sesuatu di antara kakiku yang membuatku terjatuh.

_Jadi, benda apa ini?_

Aku mengambilnya, dan mendekatkannya di kedua mataku. Mencoba untuk melihat dengan samar, dan tak mempedulikan kegelapan.

Dan dengan bodohnya, kusadari bahwa itu senter.

Aku mencoba menyalakan senter tersebut. Dan benda itu menyala—meskipun dengan cahaya yang hanya remang-remang.

Segera, aku melontarkan cahaya remang-remang senter ke ruangan gelap ini.

Ruangan ini tidak kosong sepenuhnya.

Di lorong belakang tempak ada beberapa tumpukan padi serta beberapa tumpukan jerami disini.

_Benar. Ini sebuah gudang._

Kufokuskan lagi cahaya senter ke sudut-sudut yang lain. Mencoba melihat secara detail ruang panjang ini.

Terlihat remang ada satu, dua, tiga pintu disini. Aku lalu berdiri. Sambil memegang senter, tanpa berpikir panjang aku masuk ke pintu pertama yang tersorot cahaya senter.

Yang terlihat disana hanya lorong panjang gelap.

Sebuah suara—yang aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya—terdengar jelas.

_"Come, Ib."_

Aku mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara itu. Kusorot dinding-dinding dengan senter, dan disana ada banyak lukisan yang sama seperti insiden tiga tahun yang lalu.

_Apakah ini akan terulang kembali? Semoga saja tidak._

_ Namun, harapanku kemungkinan besar meleset._

Kufokuskan cahaya senter ke belokan di depan.

Lorong ini cukup sempit meskipun hanya aku yang berjalan disini. Yang aku takutkan di lorong sempit ini adalah kalau-kalau ada _hal lain_ di belakangku, dan yang lebih mengerikan _hal lain_ itu juga ada di depanku.

Di dinding bagian kiri terpampang lukisan-lukisan alat untuk membuat orang yang bersalah mati seketika tanpa merasakan sakit berkepanjangan pada abad ke delapan belas. _Guillotine_.

Dan lukisan itu adalah, awal dari firasat buruk yang aku rasakan.

_Apakah ini terjadi lagi? Oh, Tuhan!_

Saat aku melewati lukisan-lukisan alat eksekusi yang terakhir, aku melihat di atas.

Alat itu ada disana. Besar. Sangat besar.

Dan alat itu mulai turun.

Dengan cepat aku menghindar.

Dentuman keras membuat lantai itu terpecah. Satu sisi lantai itu hancur.

_Ini memang benar-benar terjadi lagi!_

Aku berjalan lagi meninggalkan jebakan itu dengan perasaan was-was.

"Garry—_Garbear_, apakah kau disini?" Kataku lirih—setengah bertanya. "Apakah ini hanya lelucon atau semacamnya?" Tanyaku lagi—kali ini pada diriku sendiri.

_Aku tak mau ini terulang kembali!_

Dengan gelisah aku berjalan tak tentu arah hanya dengan senter di tangan.

Perasaan takut itu muncul kembali.

_Ada yang aneh? _

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Dalam kegelapan, disana ada suatu bayangan.

Bayangan itu mendekat, dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat jelas.

_Itu—_

Mereka terhitung ada tiga. Tiga wajah tanpa ukiran. Tiga wajah pucat. Datang kemari. Bergerombol, meskipun hanya berjumlah tiga.

Semakin mendekat. Dan dekat.

Aku terbelalak, dan seketika aku berlari. Dengan sangat kencang.

"Garry! Kau harus bertanggung-jawab atas semua ini!" Teriakku. Entah terdengar atau tidak.

Air mataku keluar. Kali ini aku terlalu takut. Kusadari aku telah berubah, tak seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Kali ini kuanggap diriku ini lemah. Lemah dengan hanya ditaklukkan oleh rasa takut.

Aku memfokuskan cahaya senter ke depan. Mencoba melihat arah jalan kemana aku pergi.

Ada pintu disana. Pintu besar. Berwarna gelap kecoklatan. Sisi-sisi pintu—terlihat—hampir tidak terasah dengan rata sepenuhnya. Bergerigi. Bagian tengah pintu terdapat '_coretan' _yang sedikit membelah antar-bagiannya.

Masih berlari, aku menengok ke belakang. Memastikan.

_Mereka semakit dekat._

Aku mencoba berlari lebih cepat. Ketika aku mencapai pintu tersebut, aku raih gagangnya. Dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

* * *

_Kegelapan menyertaiku._

_Aku tak tahu persis dimana aku sedang berada saat ini._

* * *

Pintu terdobrak.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak—mencoba mendengarkan bahwa tidak ada hal aneh disini.

Lalu kubuka mataku.

Cahaya terang masuk ke celah mataku. Dan disana ada seseorang—sedang membelakangiku.

Tanpa sadar pintu di belakang sudah tertutup. Lalu aku mencoba memanggilnya, "Gar—apa itu kau?"

Lalu ia berbalik. Dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya sepenuhnya.

"Selamat datang." Katanya. Ia menarik napas sebentar lalu berkata, "Hebat—baru kali ini aku melihatmu mengeluarkan air mata!" Katanya, terkekeh pelan. "—aku sudah mencoba membuat tempat ini semirip mungkin—dengan bantuan beberapa orang tentunya." Kali ini tawanya meledak.

Aku mengabaikan tawanya yang meledak-ledak itu. "Hei, atas motif apa kau melakukan ini—?"

"Ini sebuah reuni. Aku tak menyangka kita tidak bertemu hampir tiga tahun ini." Ia beralih, melangkah ke lemari terdekatdari ruangan ini. "—aku ingin merayakannya untuk pertama kali." Ia tersenyum. "Dan, ini—"

Ia menunjukkan sesuatu. Dan mataku membulat ketika mengetahui apa itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ib—!" Ucapnya sambil memamerkan sebuah _ukiran manis_ di bibirnya.

Bahkan aku pun tak ingat bahwa hari ini ulang tahunku. Tanpa sadar aku juga memamerkan _ukiran manis_ itu. Aku pun melangkah menghamprinya, "Terimaka—"

Sebelum ucapan itu terselesaikan. Ia dengan—jahil—_secepat kilat_ melempar satu potongan kue tepat mengenai wajahku.

_Ouch!_

Dan perang kue pun tak dapat dihindari.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Halo, saya _newbie_ disini. Dan ini adalah fanfiksi pertama yang saya buat—dengan ide hambar tentunya. Buat para senior disini, mohon bantuannya. Terimakasih.


End file.
